


All Over Again

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Biphobia, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The past seven-and-a-half-years have all been a lie. Jack Sugden has been alive and well up until now where he really is going to be saying goodbye. The fallout of his chance to say goodbye with shocks, confessions, regret and heartbreak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea while being ill and morbid so excuse the mess. A lot of it's made up and probably not 100% feasible but I just had to write and thought I might as well share what I did. Let me know if you want more, enjoy x

It was a cool but sunny September day in Emmerdale Village. Robert and Aaron were enjoying working from home due to their power supply up at the scrapyard being down and the energy suppliers having to deal with bigger services before they could get round to their small shared portacabin. Adam was being “hands-on” and dismantling the collection suggesting the men should have some time at home and he work as Vic was working at the same time. It didn’t feel like too much of an odd day at all. It didn’t feel like it was going to end up being the most shocking day in several of the villagers lives.  
  
———  
  
Jack had stepped off his flight from Malaga to Leeds Bradford and was heading through passport control, except he wasn’t Jack Sugden anymore, he was Charles Harrison or “Charlie” as his new mates had been calling him, since he settled on the Spanish south coast seven-and-a-half years ago. He faked his death for money. Why else did people do that? To help sort his Mother’s finances, which as Annie would keep reminding him, he will inherit. But how can a dead man inherit money? She had it all planned. The loophole in Spanish taxes over the years meant Annie owed thousands and the bill was getting bigger and bigger as time went on. She wanted to keep her property for her family to enjoy when she’s gone. She needed a way and this was the only way. Because there was nothing medically wrong with her, never had been, she didn’t have life insurance and couldn't risk taking some out now at this late stage to go and die as soon the paper was printed, it was too much of a risk. Jack, having medical problems over the years, business’ and common sense to, did have life insurance, a bloody good plan at that. He basically was worth more dead than alive. Bingo, they had it.  
  
Jack wondered how come his Mother had thought of this plan, what on earth had she been reading to know of a dodgy scam like faking your death, claim the insurance and pay off huge tax bills to save your inheritance. Jack was initially and rightly so, sceptical. She made it clear she would change her will to include his new name as a family friend to her so he would be taken care of. He wasn't bothered about inheriting her money, he wouldn’t have his family around him to enjoy, live and make memories. When he accidentally saw a letter of just how much she now owed and what she would be left with on how they would repay it, the stress and upset it was causing her. He had to do it. He wanted it to be a family plan, he was hoping one day he would reunite with Diane, maybe this was the perfect time? He was about to book tickets for his children, Andy and Victoria and of course Daz. But Annie had made it clear that they could not be involved as it was too dangerous and could all face jail time. The few people knew the better. No contact as it could be traced. Again Jack thought wither she was losing her mind or she had been watching too many crime thrillers on TV. He was going to have to say goodbye forever. Was his Mother really making him kiss goodbye to everything all for money? He would rather the family had nothing but each other but what he knew one day he would come out of hiding so they could have their Dad and the money, he would find a way.    
  
As his passport went though fine he could relax after a very stressful few months leading up to this trip and headed straight for the taxi rank, to head to his birthplace and despite living in London and Spain for several years of his life, the place he should have always called home, Emmerdale.    
  
“Where to, mate?” The taxi driver asked Jack.  
“Emmerdale Village, The Woolpack pub.” Jack replied.  
  
“Certainly.”  
  
———  
  
“Surely having a work day at home means we should clearly be upstairs instead of working in a cramped and unproductive environment?” Piped up Robert.  
  
“Erm but the thing is we aren’t having a day off we are working from home, there’s a massive difference. And aren’t you lucky that Nicola still isn’t her best and Jimmy didn’t invite you over there to work? Wouldn’t that have been fun?” Replied Aaron with a large amount of cheek.  
  
“Hmm when did you get so serious? And yeah you do have a point” Robert replied, grimacing.  
  
“So we are treating right now as a working day so that neither of our business’ go tits up and we can still afford to enjoy holidays in our future and retire stupidly early.” Aaron stated playfully enough but seriously.    
  
“Oh yeah all of that but come on, a little bit now, then some more later yeah? Is that okay? Can make up for it another day?” Robert said smirking.  
  
“You’re not going on about work are you?” Aaron asked cheekily.    
  
“Nope definitely not, but if we stagger it, it will be more fun, then we get the best of both worlds, business and pleasure, yeah, yeah? Win/Win?” Robert asked grinning.  
  
“Oh yeah, always did like the best of both worlds, didn’t ‘ya?” Aaron responded pouting and pointing his finger at Robert.     
  
Smirking at Aaron’s remark on his bisexuality and their previous affair status.  
  
“Come on now, work with me on this.” Robert pleaded.  
  
“Yeah, that’s exactly what I’m doing. Working, it’s a work day after all.” Aaron replied, knowing what he was doing, trying to wind Robert up.  
  
“Oh haha.” Robert replied, sarcastically.  
  
“You’re 'gonna get relegated to the caff soon if you don’t calm down.” Aaron threatened, humorously.  
  
“Okay, I’ll settle down, just if your promise me that I am going to be rewarded for putting up with your rejections and working from a sofa and coffee table while you get to be smug claiming the dining table like you’re the proper businessman.” Robert asked and stated with a tone of arrogance in his voice.  
“Pfft, no chance l got here first so I got the table. And like I said, caff’s down the road.” Aaron teased.  
  
“I was on the phone to the energy supplier ‘cos you or Adam don’t know your arse from your elbow when dealing with faults. And like I said, Win/Win.” Robert smirked.  
  
“Maybe, you know, just to shut you up.” Aaron replied.  
  
“And because it’s so good?” Robert added, knowing he was right.  
  
“And because it’s so good.” Aaron agreed.  
  
———  
  
“Woolpack, mate.” Said the taxi driver, as if Jack didn’t know this was his destination.  
  
“Can you just pull over into the car park, that would be great, mate.” Jack replied.  
  
“Oh are they expecting you? How nice, there’s me thinking you were just on your holidays.” The taxi driver added.  
  
“Yeah, something like that.” Jack mumbled. When the whole situation was far from that, the total opposite.  
  
Jack paid the taxi fare and collected his small suitcase from the boot of the saloon style taxi. He made sure he wasn’t in view from Main Street and as much as he wanted to instantly knock on the door to be out of worry of being seen, he also worried even more at the thought of what was abut to go down on the other side of this door.  
  
“It’s now or never.” Jack thought and he knocked on the door.  
  
———  
  
“Rob, will you answer that?” Aaron asked.  
  
“Aah, who could it be? Peace I wanted peace, if I couldn’t have you and had to work, I wanted peace.” Robert replied, grumpily.  
  
“I dunno, why don’t you go and answer it like I asked then maybe you can get your, peace.” Aaron replied sassily and sarcastically, emphasising on the word peace.  
  
Robert removed the papers from his lap and got up from the sofa opening the door between the hallways and the living area and thinking nothing else more than opening the door, not thinking much more than a slight curiosity of who was standing on the other side. He certainly didn’t expect to see his “dead” Father.  
  
Jack could hear movement and the door starting to be opening, he then saw the door begin to move open and didn't expect for one minute to see his estranged son on the other side.  
  
“Ah, erm. Robert.” Jack said. That’s all he could think to say when he was expecting to see Diane. Even though she didn’t own the pub or live there anymore. But how was he to know?  
  
“Dad?” Robert said like a confused, scared little boy, followed by a “what” mouthed but not spoken out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the comments loving the premise, wanting more and the kudos! I didn't mean to leave it this long when you's said you wanted more It really spurred me on but I've been a bit uninspired but here I've done a lengthy chapter, enjoy x

“Yes Robert, it’s me. Oh you don’t know how good it is to see you, especially when I didn’t expect you to be behind this door. Honestly I mean that.” Jack said, sincerely.  
  
“Oh you’ve clearly lost your mind then, ‘cause you were dead, to me, to everyone a minute ago. And you’ve forgotten all that stuff you said to me when you sent me away, ten no, eleven years ago?” Robert replied harshly.  
  
“Look I can explain. Everything. Just let me in, grab Diane and we’ll talk it all over, get everyone together, you’s all deserve an explanation.” Jack replied, trying.  
  
“I can’t do this…” Robert started when he heard.  
  
“Robert. Is everything okay?” Aaron asked leaving the back room through the door and heading to their hallway. When he saw the figure. Aaron knew, he’d seen pictures, multiple pictures and of course briefly met Jack Sudden a few times as child. He didn’t expect this in a month of Sundays though.  
  
“What, the…” Was all Aaron could say.  
  
“Yeah, exactly. Get rid of him, Aaron. He thinks Diane’s still here.” Robert seethed through his gritted teeth.  
  
“No, I think he should come in, I for one want to know his story, don’t you think Vic should hear this too?”  
  
Robert stopped and thought about it for a second, he was angry but did want to hear what rubbish excuse or story his Dad had cooked up to play dead for nearly 8 years and just turn up as if he’d be to war and come back the hero. Expecting everyone to just jump on the chance to hug him or fall at his feet, no Robert was not going to just welcome him in with open arms, into his home, especially not after their parting words, last time prior to this he had seen him, “alive”.    
  
“Right, well, cheers, you can leave now, just leave me with my family to explain.” Jack replied making Aaron instantly angry. Aaron was letting him in and he was shunning him straight off.  
  
“Aaron’s staying, this is his home after all, just as it is mine too, you’ve got lot’s to know and catch up on.” Robert replied, not showing any inkling of how they we’re in each others company. Aaron knew not to let on also. Robert seemed relived and thankful for his boyfriends talent of reading him totally like a book, understanding his body language, feelings and of course utter confusion of what the hell is happening.  
  
“How come?” Jack asked, was this pub Aaron’s? Where was Diane?  
  
“Let’s go through.” Aaron suggested. All 3 men made their way to the living area. Robert stubbornly and not sure of how this was going to go. Well here goes…  
  
“You remember Chas Dingle? Diane sold half of her share to Chas, quite a few years back and they ran this place together.” Robert explained.  
  
He didn’t how he was going to do it, but he was going to let Jack know exactly how him and Aaron lived here and make himself known, to wind his father up if anything. Coming out to his father was not something he thought he would have to ever do. He spent too many years hiding, living a lie and feeling like he would be a failure to his father and his “Sugden name” but not anymore all of that was bollocks. He was happy and one-hundred-perfect himself and he loved it. He knew that it was nearly there, and he was actually excited, terrified but excited, a strange but euphoric feeling, totally. He wasn’t arsed in the slightest that he father was about to know that he was in a relationship with a man, Aaron Dingle, “the strongest person he knew”, loyal, committed, forgiving, loving, humble and of course gorgeous. If he didn’t like it he could crawl back wherever he came back from. Costa del Crime do doubt.  
  
“Yeah, you aren’t with Chas Dingle are you? Dear me, Robert.” Jack responded, butting in before Robert could finish making him angry, the smug man needs to let me finish.  
  
Aaron sniggered at Jack’s reply and them grimaced. When he finds out…  
  
“Oh, you’re Aaron, Chas’ lad? Of course. God haven’t seen you since you were a kid, when your Dad used to drop you off.”  
  
Aaron clears his throat and uncomfortably moves his shoulders in awkwardness.  
  
“Yeah.” Is all Aaron replies.     
  
“I just find this whole thing so weird, talking to you, I just can’t… But no, I’m not with Chas.” Robert replies saving Aaron is all what is on his mind.  
  
“Oh good, ‘cause those Dingles… Oh sorry no offence Aaron, but you don’t have their surname will you, you’ll have your Dad’s.” Jack replied.  
  
“Erm, no I am a Dingle… now.” Aaron replies.  
  
 Jack just completely ignores them.  
  
“So where is Diane then? Go fetch her from the bar, and Victoria? Aaron said she deserved to know I’m here, so what are we waiting for go get them!” Jack expressed, rudely.  
  
“Diane doesn't own the pub anymore. If you’d let us ever finish…” Robert stated, angrily.  
  
“She got cancer again…” He continued. Aaron didn’t like Robert playing games, even though he understood why.  
  
“No, she’s, not…” Jack asked, terrified he’d lost her.  
  
 Robert laughed.  
  
“No, haha no, god she’s up the road, owns the B&B now, she sold this place to Charity Dingle.” He continued.  
  
“Robert how could you?” Jack raged.  
  
“See it’s not nice, getting a shock, is it?” Robert smirked. There’s more shocks to come, dearest father.  
  
“Oh, you’re not with Charity Dingle? She’s even worst than Chas, I meant you were a schemer, Robert, but her…” Jack ranted furiously.  
  
Robert was starting to get even more angry at Jack’s distaste for his potential partners, how dare he. He couldn’t wait to drop the bomb, and feel so good about it.  
  
“Look Dad, I’m getting a bit sick of your ‘opinions’ about being with either Chas or Charity. But no actually, I’m not with Charity either, was it happens I’m with Aaron and we’re very happy.” Robert yells. Joining his hands with Aaron’s as he told him. Genie, bottle, out.  
  
Aaron unable to contain a smug, happy, relieved and down right proud emotion of his boyfriend. He’d just come out, right there, to his dad who has only been “alive” all of five minutes.  
  
Jack just stood there, blank, shocked anger showing as the seconds went on.  
  
“So if you must stay after the fireworks, we’ll go and get Vic, she’s the assistant chef here now.” Robert planted.  
  
 The two men left the room, still hand and hand through the door heading for the pub kitchen.  
  
“I can’t believe that just happened.” Aaron said.  
  
“What bit?” Robert replied.  
  
“Erm, both.” Aaron replied, unsure.  
  
“He better have a fucking good explanation for this, baby.” Robert replied.  
  
“Are you okay, after. That…?” Aaron asked.  
  
“Yeah, he needed shocking and bringing down peg or two- oh god I sound like him… Yeah I’m fine, you make me so happy, I’m done with hiding.” Robert replied, smiling and gave Aaron and quick kiss and he didn’t care if Jack could hear. Aaron was relieved.  
  
“Will you go and talk to Vic for a bit, I’ll go and get Diane and we’ll bring them both in together, if we’re doing this?” Robert asked, worried for 2 of the most important girls in his life.  
  
“Yeah of course, they deserve to know, and do you know how proud I am of you? The old Robert, well, I don’t even ‘wanna think about what would have just happened, reckon you would’a thrown me own me own home?” Aaron replied adding humour at the end, with a laugh, although it would’ve definitely potentially have been the truth a year ago.  
  
“Yeah well I’m not the bad guy anymore am I? I’ve done a lot, but never faked my own death, so he cannot look down his nose at me at all.” Robert replied smiling.  
  
They kissed again and Robert left to go and get Diane. Aaron headed into the kitchen.  
  
“Fuck” Aaron said under his breath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek, hope you enjoyed. Find me on Tumblr @thisdamndesire xo


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for all the views, kudos and comments! Just a smaller chapter today to move along a tiny bit x

Aaron walked into the kitchen thinking what on earth was he going to say to keep Vic distracted for enough time until Robert came back with Diane.  
  
“What are you doing in here? I honestly thought you and my brother would be up to no good, working from home, like that’s ever gonna happen, any excuse for some afternoon delight. Oh you’s haven’t had a row, have ya?” Vic pondered.   
  
“I wanna learn, how to cook better…” Was all Aaron had. Shit.  
  
“Erm, okay, but not right now it’s dead busy, your Mum’s put a burger and pint deal on, this isn’t Wetherspoons!” Vic replied.   
  
“Oh alright, but what about that lovely pasta dish you do, oh with the chicken and erm…” Aaron tried again to keep her distracted.    
  
“Peppers and mushrooms…?” Vic finished.   
  
“Yeah. mmm.” Aaron pathetically tried to show that he really did want to recipe.   
  
“You’re not getting the recipe, just pay for it like everyone else and eat it here, hmm like everyone else!” Vic responded, aggravated.   
  
“Oh alright, just, erm, wanting to impress him.” Aaron replied, unsure she would buy it.  
  
“What’s really going on? Aaron? You don’t need to do anything to impress my brother, he loves you exactly how you are.” Vic asked, worried.   
  
“Right just finish what you’re doing, Rob and Diane are on their way…” Aaron replied honestly.  
  
“What’s the matter Aaron, she’s not ill again is she?” Vic was worried.  
  
“Oh no god no not that, just, erm, something. Else.” Aaron replied. Much worse.  
  
“Well go and take these to table 6 you’ll be massive help then when you’re back table 11 will be done.” Vic replied giving Aaron 2 plates of food.   
  
“Oh alright.” Aaron didn't really have any choice as the plates were in his hands.   
  
———  
  
Meanwhile, Robert entered the B&B to find Diane  
  
“Diane.” Robert tapped her on the shoulder.   
  
“Oh hello pet, you not at work?” Diane asked.   
  
“No, power cut. The generator’s knackered. Look you need to come over to the pub, something’s happened. Aaron’s just with Vic now.” Robert came out with.   
  
“Oh god she’s not…” Diane asked worried.   
  
“Oh no, she’s fine just something, family stuff.” Robert said, he loved the fact he could now include Aaron as his family. But he was absolutely terrified for Diane’s reaction. He know’s they weren’t exactly ‘together’ when his father supposedly ‘died’ but he knows that she never stopped loving him and it took her some time and strength to get over him and move on and enjoy her life again.  
  
“Let’s just go over and you know I love you, like as if you were my Mum don’t you?” Robert said, he doesn’t think he’s actually said it to her face, but he’s felt it and he’s always protected her like a Mum, what he would’ve done no question for his own Mum, but he never got that chance.   
  
“Yes and you know I love you as if you were my son, so come on, I’ve got a lot to be getting on with and you’ve got me quite worried, Robert Sugden!” Diane replied, proud as punch but not letting her worry show through her pride.  
  
———  
  
Aaron returned to the kitchen to give table 11 their food this time, as he walked back Victoria had her head down assembling another 2 burgers for the deal. He was glad there was eye contact and she clearly didn’t look too worried. She probably thought they had gotten engaged or something, as if. Not that her Dad is back from the “dead.”  
  
Aaron was heading round the bar when Robert and Diane arrived.   
  
“What you doing here, you’re supposed to be distracting her?” Robert whispered to Aaron and the moved past each other.     
  
“I’m just helping, she know’s something’s up, I had to tell her she sussed me straight away.” Aaron replied in a hushed but pissed off tone.   
  
“Right, shall we go through to back?” Aaron aid to Diane and Robert.  
  
“What’s?” Chas asked pointing to Diane and Robert.   
  
“Look, give us five minutes and… kitchen’s closed too, unless you fancy grilling burgers. Vic’s busy.” Aaron replied straight to the point.   
  
“Ermmmm!” Chas yelled as the three walked into the back.  
  
Jack had been nosing around the back room. Looking at the various photos of the Dingle’s. Fancy that, The Woolpack ran by Dingle’s. His son, with a Dingle. All sorts was going through Jack’s head in the several minutes he’d been in this room alone. Robert had always been girl mad, chasing skirt, getting himself into bother always over a girl or several. Nicola, Donna, Elaine, Katie, Sadie, Debbie. How come he was now with Aaron? He wasn’t gay. His son wasn’t gay. Aaron had obviously brainwashed him.   
  
Jack was looking forward to seeing Andy, he knew he would be busy up at the farm, he knew he had left the farm in good hands and he could rely on him to be reliable and using the Sugden name to it’s right use.  
  
“Right, just don’t, we don’t know what went on, we’re all gonna find out now, but try not to freak out.“ Robert said. he opened the door.   
  
“Dad! Is that?” Victoria yelled and burst into tears. Her world had come crashing down right before her eyes.   
  
“Jack? What’s?” Was all Diane could say.  
  
“Hello.” Jack replied holding his arms out. Neither woman could move to even embrace him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Tumblr @thisdamndesire xo


	4. Chapter 4

“I can’t…” Victoria said faintly. Blank, bleak, child like.  
  
“What on earth?” Diane added.  
  
“We all want no, need to know.” Robert stated.  
  
“So you don’t know? Anything? Rob?” Victoria asked, agitated.  
  
“No, he just knocked at the door, I was shocked, blank, Aaron came to the door, just as shocked, I wanted rid of him, but Aaron was right to let him in for you.” Robert replied.  
  
“That’s good pet.” Diane said, now on the sofa from the shock. Aaron had sat with her with his hand on her shoulder making sure she was okay. She affectionately rubbed her hand on top of his. Aaron smiled and nodded at her.  
  
“I dunno why, came in- made jibes about the Dingle’s, while we were trying to tell him that Diane wasn’t here. Irritating, annoyance…”  
  
“Robert!” Diane chimed.  
  
“…so has it been whirling its way ‘round your head then, about me and Aaron? Being together, being IN LOVE? 2 blokes doing it, surprised we didn’t find him in a heap on the floor from having a heart attack. Heaven forbid, ‘MY SON a Sugden, being queer, a poofter, a faggot.’ I remember all those, names, imagine having to grow up, thinking that I wasn’t exactly straight and hearing my own Dad use language like that?” Robert asked Jack.  
  
“Robert!” Diane and Jack both yelled in unison.  
  
“You told him?” Victoria yelled, asking Robert.  
  
“Yeah, and it felt so good.” Robert replied.  
  
Victoria felt so proud of her brother, just a year ago he was in such denial and so far in the closet he was in Narnia.  
  
“I’m not going to acknowledge that Robert…” Was Jacks reply.  
  
“Oh yeah, ignore me, shove it elsewhere, like it always was.” Robert yelled.  
  
“So we can establish that you faked your own death?” Victoria asked or more stated.  
  
“Or what about he was mistaken dead, hospitals make mistakes all of the time.” Diane said, wishful thinking, what she wanted to believe.    
  
Jack pulled out a dining chair at the table and signalled for Robert and Victoria to sit down too. Aaron as much as we wanted to sit with Robert knew the siblings needed to be sat with each other in close proximity with their Dad. He was really worried about Diane, he went and poured her a glass of Chas’ emergency brandy from the kitchen area, this also gave him a change to make contact with Robert by gently touching his shoulder and neck. For reasons that he could, he wanted to and he knew Robert would want to get up his Father’s nose. He knew he shouldn’t but it felt good.  
  
“Your Gran was in a lot of difficulty. A loophole in Spanish taxes over the years, she owed thousands and the bill was getting bigger and bigger as time went on. She wanted to keep her property for you all. Another Sugden home to pass down, keep in the family, just like the farm…”  
  
Oh shit. The farm. The farm that Andy had to sell as he could afford or cope running it on his own.  
  
“… It made sense to save all your futures, with my life insurance.” Jack explained.  
  
“But we lost our future with you!” Victoria exploded.  
  
“I know Victoria. It just happened so quickly and then I couldn’t regret it because there was nothing I could do.” Jack stated. Attempting to rub her hand to show he cares but she just snaps it away from him on the table.  
  
“You’re very quiet, are you okay?” Aaron asked Diane.  
  
“Yes pet, this brandy’s doing champion, I guess I’m just shocked and at blank.” Diane replied.  
  
“So why are you back now then, after all this time?” Aaron asked, knowing Robert would want to know and ask that question but he currently had his head in his hands, rubbing his eyebrows from the mess over everything.  
  
“I’m, Charlie Harrison, not Jack Sugden, I’m ill. Prostate Cancer, not terminal, yet, but not curable. I’ve got a second chance, to make amends, see my family, and die with you’s all by my side.”  
  
“This time. Lucky you, get’s to die twice.” Robert sarcastically replies.  
  
“Robert! Oh Dad, so you come back into out lives, to be ill and to… die again.” Victoria bursts into tears and Robert puts his arm around her, her head falls onto his shoulder.  
  
Diane chugs the rest of the brandy down, gulps and sighs.  
  
———  
  
Chas was beginning to be really annoyed. They’d had their five minutes and she’d just turned down 3 burger-and-a-pint deals due to Aaron deciding the kitchen was closed while they all dealt with something in the back. Enough.  
  
She barged into the back room to get the mother of all shocks.  
  
The door opened.  
  
“What’s going on in here, we’re losing business? Oh. My. God!” Chas yelled.  
  
Aaron turned round and grit his teeth. Clicked his fingers. To signal her to leave the room and he follow.     
  
Once they were out of the door and in the pub hallway. Aaron began.  
  
“So, yeah Jack faked his death…”  
  
“I can see that, I’m not stupid!” Chas responded harshly  
  
“Alright! He just knocked at the door, expecting and well, demanding to see Diane. Wouldn't listen to a word Robert was trying to tell him. Well Rob wanted shot of him at first, but I said Vic deserved to know so I let him in, tried to get rid of me. Wanted to know who has this place now, Jack seemed disgusted at the potential of Rob being with Charity or you…” Aaron explained.  
  
“Oh charming!” Chas butted in.  
  
Aaron grimaced.  
  
“But the thing is, he just came out with it about me and him, held my hand and walked out the room with me… then when we came back with the girls. He jibed Jack asking whether he’d been thinking about us two, being in love, doing it, being ‘queer’. I mean yeah I’m happy he’s come out, with it and he isn’t ashamed of me but, I feel a bit like I’m just being used as a way of winding him up and just as an accessory for their feud. Rob’s brain’s probably just spinning, him coming back like this, I mean I know mine is and he isn’t even my Dad. But I’m feeling it for him, and Vic. Oh god, and the stuff he’s gonna find out about. He think’s the Sugden’s still have the farm, he’ll wonder about Daz, then he’ll find out about Vic and Daz, him been ran out of town by Andy, Katie being gone and well Andy being on the run. Oh yeah, now’s the time to tell ‘ya that Andy didn’t do it, Lachlan did, Chrissie framed him. Rob’s been trying his best to deal with it, but she just too clever and vindictive. Bitch…” Aaron continued.  
  
“What, Andy?” Chas was confused.  
  
“Yeah, I suppose when Jack finds out that the ‘golden boy’ isn’t here anymore he might actually have comfort in that Rob and Andy finally made up and Rob has been fighting Andy’s corner ever since?” Aaron finished.  
  
“…” Chas just stared into Aaron’s eyes taking it all in, just shocked.  
“So why’s he come back, back now?”  
  
“Yeah, that’s not the best, worst? of it. He’s got incurable prostate cancer…” Aaron replied.  
  
“Jesus…” Chas replied, a tear leaving her eye.  
  
“Yeah, he says he wants to die with all his family around him… Unbelievable.” Aaron replied.  
  
“Wow, I need a brandy… How’s Diane? This is just…” Chas replied.  
  
“Yeah, she's very quiet, I’m really worried about her to be honest. I gave her a brandy before, she practically downed it. Don’t think it took the edge of it at all.” Aaron replied.  
  
“I’m gonna give Charity a ring, get her to hurry up back here, I think I should sit with Diane.” Chas suggested.  
  
“No, I think you should just stay out of it. Rob and Vic will make sure she’s okay, if she need’s you, she knows where to find ‘ya.” Aaron stated.  
  
“Right, yes love, me being a nosy parker, as usual.” Chas replied.  
  
Aaron nodded and smiled, appreciating Chas’ attitude.  
  
“So what you gonna do now?” Chas asked Aaron.  
  
“Going up to the scrapyard, someone’s gotta tell Adam.” Aaron replied.  
  
“Oh god, yeah, I hope he’s okay, it will bring back old wounds. And are you okay, this can’t be easy for you either.” Chas replied and asked, concerned.  
  
“Yeah, I know and yeah, I’m fine.” Aaron replied with a small smile.  

It was going to be hard telling Adam. But he needed to be Victoria's support just as Aaron is being Robert's.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving it this long... again. Not loads happens in this chapter, I'm trying to get back into it. Paddy being Dad and Barsty!

Aaron had to do this, what he promised his Mum, but really it was a situation he was dreading. He exited out the front of the pub and went for his car. This is going to be the toughest drive since his visit to Sandra’s.  
  
When Paddy spied him.  
  
“Hey you alright? Why you not at work? You going up there now?” Paddy stuttered, realising he asked far too many questions at once.  
  
“Woah, 20 questions Paddy!” Aaron yelled.  
  
Paddy sniggered.  
  
“Yeah sorry.” He gritted his teeth.  
  
“There’s a power cut with the generator, engineer’s coming today at some point, Adam’s up there. I’m on my way top there now, to talk to him, to tell him. Something’s happened.” Aaron explained.  
  
“With you and Robert? Is everything okay?” Paddy replied.  
  
“Oh you’d love that wouldn’t ‘ya? … Sorry! No, not with me and Robert, exactly. We were sorting stuff out working in the back room, when there was a knock at the door. Rob went and got it and, it was.. his Dad.” Aaron continued.  
  
Paddy’s face. Shocked, a train could fit in his mouth it was open that wide.    
  
“Jack. Sugden. Is alive?” Was all Paddy could say. It’s all he needed to really.  
  
“Yeah, faked his death. He’s come back now, ‘cos he’s only got postate cancer. Incurable so want’s to die with his family “this time”.” Aaron replied.  
  
“Jesus. How’s Robert taking all of this?” Paddy asks.  
  
“Well he’s shocked, but feels good that he’s not the bad guy. It’s like he’s got one up on him. He was amazing about us though. Wasn’t expecting that. Told him we were together. I’ll be honest, I didn’t exactly like the way he was using it as a jibe, but. I didn’t expect it. I was the one who reasoned and wanted Jack to come in, Rob would’ve just slammed the door in his face, but I thought he and Vic deserved to know what’s been going on.”  
  
“Wow.” Paddy replied.  
  
“Yeah, so I’m going to tell Adam. This’ll be tough. Wish me luck, yeah?” Aaron continued.  
  
“Yeah, good luck. I’ll pop in the pub later, see how you’re all getting on? Paddy suggested.  
  
“Yeah, erm, Paddy, can you tell Marlon? I think me Mum might have to ring him in for work, I know it’s his day off but, Vic’ll be in no fit state I don’t think to work the rest of today and there’s a deal on, she’s already turned down custom. And well, he needs to know too. But try and keep it to yourselves until I know more of what’s going on.” Aaron asked.  
  
“Yeah, can do. Take care you. This is big for you too.” Paddy replied.  
  
Aaron smiled and opened his car taking a few moments to register what had fully just happened. Exhaling and tapping his hands on the steering wheel.    
  
———  
  
“… I can't stop the feeling, So just dance, dance, dance, I can't stop the feeling, So just dance, dance, dance, come on…” Adam had music playing out on his phone to ease the power cut boredom singing his heart out, really going for it, while tearing apart an old, clapped out Fiesta.  
  
Adam’s head quickly turned when he heard the noise of a car driving up on to gravel.  
  
“Oh hey there, lad I didn’t see ‘ya.” Adam shouted.  
  
“Yeah, I could see that.” Aaron smirked.  
  
“Still no engineer yet mate, everything’s under control though, Fiesta’s being pulled apart nicely, as you can see. Why you not up to no good with lover-boy? You haven’t had a row, have ‘ya? Adam stand and then asked.  
  
“No, why does everyone think he can’t get anything done without jumping each others bones or that if we are apart that we’ve had a row? Vic said exactly the same.” Aaron wondered.  
  
“I dunno mate, ‘cos you’s are so sickly in love and predictable…” Adam replied.  
  
“Okay, maybe.” Aaron replied.  
  
Adam smirked.  
  
“No, look. I’m up ere ‘cos something’s happened and I thought I should tell ‘ya.” Aaron started.  
  
“What, with Vic?” Adam replied and he started to take off his gloves, hi-vis and make an exit to the truck.  
  
“Look, just wait, chill, no it’s not Vic especially, but it’s big and affecting her, look shall we go in the porta cabin? Make a brew?” Aaron reasoned.  
  
“Yeah, alright, should I be worried?” Adam asked.  
  
Aaron exhaled. He’d done a lot of that today.  
  
Once they were in the porta cabin, Adam stuck the kettle on.  
  
“So…?” Adam asked.  
  
“Wow mate, I’m not sure how I’m gonna. Basically. Here, goes. We were sorting stuff out working in the back room, when there was a knock at the door. Rob went and got it and, it was.. his Dad.” Aaron just came out with it.  
  
Adam sat blank, blinking and shocked as everyone else was when they first saw to heard the situation going on.  
  
“What?” Adam asked, shocked, as if he was hearing things.  
  
“He’s alive, he faked his death, for insurance money.” Aaron continued explaining.  
  
“What, the fuck?” Adam yelled.  
  
“Yeah, basically. It’s a fucking mess. Hey well at least he knows about me and Robert. Straight out with that he was. No pun intended.” Aaron replied, trying to make light of it.  
  
“What! No way. How did he take it?” Adam replied.  
  
Aaron finding it weird how he was handling the situation.  
  
“He’s disgusted which Robert’s loving. He hasn’t really spoke or acknowledged it but yeah. At least I’m not worrying about that.” Aaron replied.  
  
“What there’s more? Yeah, how come he’s come back now? All this time?” Adam asked.  
  
“He’s only got incurable prostate cancer. Wants to die with his family.” Aaron explained, angrily.  
  
“What, so he comes back when they’ve finally grieved and moved on with their lives and he’s shook everything up to die- again.” Adam yelled.  
  
“That’s the crux of it, yeah.” Aaron replied.  
  
“I’m so angry. For Vic. As if she hasn’t been through enough. It’s affecting us too.” Adam said.  
  
“I know, all I could think about was this opening up old wounds for you. Must be tough.” Aaron replied.  
  
“Cheers mate. But what about you? You’ve got wounds too, which aren’t as old. Gordon was out of your life for just as long, you had that buried deep away and then…” Adam replied, stopping, worried.  
  
“Yeah, I guess. It’s different though. Your, Dad’s were decent people well, to Vic he was. It’s fine though. I can’t see him and Robert having much of a relationship. He’s gonna be gutted about Andy. Robert’s smug about the fact he’s gone but they made up. Rob helped him get away.” Aaron replied, realising he’d said too much.  
  
“What!? Spill.” Adam yelled.  
  
“I can’t, it’s a complicated mess.” Aaron replied.  
  
“As always.” Adam replies.  
  
Another vehicle-on-the-gravel noise sounded. The generator engineer turned up. Leaving the lads something to deal with while they processed the mess.           


	6. Chapter 6

“I'm on medication, pain relief, some Spanish doctor recommended I had some chemo but why put myself through all that when they can’t cure it, it’s too late?” Jack explained.   
  
“Oh Dad.” Victoria said amongst her tears.   
  
“So have you planned what you’re doing next, after you dropped the bombshell?” Robert asked, angrily.   
  
“I don’t have to stay around here, no one needs to put me up, I understand I’ve caused a lot of hassle and brought shock to you all. I’ll just see Andy up at the farm, then I’ll be off. London perhaps?” Jack continued.   
  
“Erm…” Diane struggled.   
  
Robert shuffled in his seat, awkward but also brimming with excitement that the “Golden Boy” Andy was no longer here and was on the run. Only he, Aaron and Bernice knew exactly what had gone on, those fucking White’s, what they were cable of and what they sunk so low and did. And that did make Robert feel so sad in that he still hadn’t yet accomplished his task of getting justice for Andy.   
  
“Is there a lady in his life? I know him and Jo ended badly and he went through some tough times. Is Katie still on the scene? You know what, I’d just love to stand up at the farm again. I never thought I ever would.” Jack had so many questions, he just wanted everything to slot back and be how he left it and get his all way time and time again.   
  
“Katie died. 18 months back.” Diane produced.   
  
“The farm’s not our’s anymore. Hasn’t been since not long after you- died. Andy’s on the run. Attempted murder. Robert’s former Father in law. He was dating Chrissie, Robert’s ex wife.” Victoria continued for her Step Mother.   
  
“Cheers Vic.” Robert said, sarcastically.   
  
“Oh my word. Katie…” Jack started  
  
Robert shuffled in his chair. A time in his life he really wants to forget.   
  
“They had got remarried, on Christmas Day. They had been in a good place, but she wasn’t too well and she was leaving him.” Diane added.  
  
Robert continued to feel uncomfortable around the situation.   
  
“He attempted to murder his girlfriend’s Dad? I don’t believe that, not from my Andy.” Jack yelled, angrily.   
  
Now normally, in the past Robert would be so angry, pissed off and jealous at his Father’s passion for Andy’s good nature and innocence, but this time he knew it was the truth and it hurt him the same way it did their Dad.   
  
“I’m sorry Dad, it’s true. Something wasn’t right with him too. He wasn't right after Katie, maybe he hasn’t been right all along and it was his reaction again.” Victoria explained.   
  
Robert wanted to shout and explain the truth but he couldn’t. He just couldn’t.  
  
“So you were married Robert?” Jack asked.   
  
“Yeah, not the best thing I ever did, granted.” Robert replied, feeling judged and like he was about to get a lecture.   
  
“So what did you do?” Jack continued probing.   
  
Truth is, he knew the answer deep down, he didn’t like the idea of it being that, but he wanted to hear, to make sure and so that he wasn’t imagining the wrong thing he didn’t want to be without it 100% being the truth.   
  
“Aaron.” Robert replied bluntly.  
  
Robert was embarrassed very quickly on being so blunt with his answer. “I had an affair with Aaron” was more the choice he should’ve said. But well the truth was, he did do Aaron. And actually he quite liked the sick feeling it probably gave his Father hearing that.  
  
“You don’t change. You might be gay or going though some kind of sick phase, but you don’t have any morals, you’ve never learnt.” Jack yelled.   
  
“Thanks, thanks for thinking I’m sick. Nice to have a homophobic Dad. Why do you think it took me ’til I was 29 to come out, accept who I really was because I felt like I was being judged by a dead man? Who just so happens to be not the dead at all. Aaron and me aren’t some phase, we’re real, we love each other. Me and him are good together. I’m the happiest I’ve ever been.” Robert yelled.   
  
“Jack there really was no need for that.” Diane stropped.   
  
“Yeah Dad, Rob knows what he did was wrong but he’s changed so much now for the better. Aaron’s the reason, he was an incredible supportive friend to him when he needed him the most and now they’re together and they love each other so much and they’ve gave Aaron’s little sister a home and a proper family.” Victoria backed up her brother.     
  
“What did you support him with, eh? Was he up in court? Up in the dock, like a typical Dingle?” Jack hissed.  
  
“Enough. You don’t deserve the right, Jack Sugden. I’m stopping this before any of you do something you’ll regret.” Diane yelled.   
  
She began coughing. And was unable to stop. Robert jumped up and got her a glass of water and ran over to give it to her. Rubbing her back as she drank it. Victoria just stared in shock. She tried to move but her body wouldn’t let her she just couldn’t.  
  
She started to settle down.  
  
“Are you okay?” Robert asked calmly. So worried for his Step Mother.  
  
“Yes pet, just I need us all to calm down.” Diane replied.   
  
Robert gave her a big hug and whispered “Thank you” in her ear for stopping the conversation about Aaron’s abuse trial.   
  
Diane knew Jack didn’t deserve to know that just yet if at all. He wouldn’t understand it. Robert didn’t need the grieve from Jack about it. She knew everything would be ten times worse in Jack’s eye’s to find out his son was with a sexual abuse survivor. She knew Jack’s old fashioned and bigoted views, opinions and choices. She didn’t want or need either lad subjected to that.  
  
Victoria made her way over to the sofa and kissed Diane’s cheek.   
  
“Jack, Andy couldn’t cope with the Farm, we sold it to a lovely family. Which Victoria happened to marry into.” Diane tried to move things positively.      
  
“You’re married?” Jack stated.   
  
“Yeah, to Adam. Adam Barton. Just over a year now. We got engaged at my 21st.” Victoria answered.  
  
“My little girl, a wife. Well I never. So are you a farmers wife then? I would be proud.” Jack asked.  
  
Robert rolled his eyes.   
  
“No he’s not a farmer anymore. Him and Aaron run a scrap dealing company. Robert helped them start it up. Helped them with finances. We’re all a proper family these days.” Victoria continued.   
  
Just as Aaron returns back with Adam alongside him.   
  
“Babe.” Adam said shaking his head at the situation they were all in.   
  
Victoria launched from the sofa with Diane and received a massive hug from Adam, she burst into tears again being in the company of her husband, feeling his grieve of his past loss too.   
  
Aaron sat of the arm of the sofa next to Robert’s side with Diane. Robert reached out and placed his hand on Aaron’s thigh affectionately and continued with his head falling onto Aaron’s right shoulder. He began to relax again.   
  
“Look a lot has changed here Jack and I don’t think you just up and leaving right now is good for any of us. Robert may have said I run the B&B now with my Partner Doug and Eric. It’s not ideal but stay there while we get our heads around things.” Diane suggested.   
  
The four youngsters looked among each other, shrugging their shoulders.    
  
“If that’s okay?” Jack responded.   
  
“Agreed?” Diane asked.   
  
“Agreed.” Victoria confirmed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay on this. So SSW was INCREDIBLE, I still can’t believe what we got and for that, I struggled to get back into writing this after Robert’s confession about Jack as I wanted this story to be canon. So here’s the beginning to my solution…

Diane escorted Jack over to the B&B, luckily for them, not a soul was around, it was strange, too strange and very convenient. She knew Doug and Eric would be milling around, she wasn’t looking forward to the awkward introductions and reunions Jack was about to have with both men. But she knew Jack needed to get out of The Woolpack back room quick sharp so didn’t have time to warn Doug and Eric that “Jack’s alive!” and he’s staying here for as long as need’s be - or rather, until he’s too ill and needs to be in hospital.  
  
“You’re lucky we do have a spare room here, or I’d be carting you off to Hotten quicker than Jumpin' Jack Flash!” Diane explained.  
  
Jack just nodded.  
  
“I think you do need to be here, for your own mental state and to be around us all, but this doesn’t mean we want you in our pockets all of the time. The bairns need time to adjust. You’ve just sprung this mass on them and you just fully expect to slot back here and be a “Dad” to them, no Jack. Or Charlie, whatever you are. Funnily enough, I was with a Charlie, he was con man. We were moving to France, for a fresh start. But he took away everything. It’s why Chas come on board the pub with me. So I’m not being done by another Charlie. While you’re here, you do as I say. Got it.” Diane lectured.  
  
“Yes, loud and clear. Thank you for understanding. I know there’s no chance for me and you now, you’re with Doug. But it’s nice to have a friend sicking up for me.” Jack replied, sounding sorry for himself.  
  
“Pfftt, Jack, A friend’s pushing it and I’m not sticking up for you. We’ve all been lied to. I’m just a decent person who won't see an ill man go on the streets with no where to go.” Diane replied.  
  
As they entered the B&B, true to her thoughts Doug was reading a gardening blog and Eric dusting the curtains. Business was a bit too quiet for late summer.  
  
“No, no, it can’t be…” Eric clocked Jack and voiced hoping he was seeing things.  
  
“Oh hello, love. Where did you dash off to in such a hurry with Robert earlier? I had to step in and finish Room 3 for Mr Walton, this will be him I imagine?” Doug asked and mistaking Jack for one of their few guests booked in.  
  
“No, it’s not Douglas. Oh we are in for a treat.” Eric replied.  
  
———  
  
“Knock, knock.  
Just checking in to see how things are.” Paddy said as he came in through the pub.  
  
“He knows?” Robert asked.  
  
“Yeah look, I bumped into him before, sensed something was up.” Aaron replied.  
  
Robert smiled and loses his eyes to think.  
  
“Diane’s took him over to the B&B, he’ll be staying there, well for however long. Who knows, he just had to get out of here.” Aaron replied, answering Paddy.  
  
“Right, I think the four of you could all do with a night together, a meal, cinema, or a massive blow out on the town, whatever. Vic, Marlon is happy to sort kitchen duty for the rest of the day. You’s all blow off some steam.” Paddy suggested, or more told.  
  
“What about Liv?” Aaron asked.  
  
“Me and your Mum will make sure she’s fed, watered and not up to too much trouble.” Paddy replied.  
  
“What you and me Mum?” Aaron checked he was’t hearing things, smirking. “Yeah, right.”  
  
“Well we did alright with you, well I did.” Paddy explained.  
  
“This may be very useful for future reference.” Robert added.  
  
“Let’s just, see how tonight goes.” Paddy replied, not really wanting to reply to Robert, but he did feel sorry for him after today.  
  
“Right well if we are having a massive blow out, guess we should head back home and get all scrubbed up, outta these chefs whites and scruffy gear, eh?” Adam asked Vic.  
  
“Yeah, I guess.” She replied blankly.  
  
 “Come back over when you’re both ready, we’ll have a few pre’s and decide what we’re gonna do?” Aaron suggested.  
  
“Yes, great mate.” Adam replied. Shaking Aaron’s hand and pulling him in for a hug. A longer and intense one than their normal, familiar goodbye. It was necessary.  
  
There’s been times when their other halves and been their support system but tonight and from the near future now on, Aaron and Adam were stepping up and being there for Robert and Victoria. This was the beginning and they both knew it. They would need to be there through anger, arguments, tears, confusion and hurt. They were lucky they had each other, such a strong bond and now bonded by their love for siblings, going through such an unusual and messed up situation. They would need each other so much, however long this ordeal was going to last. For their partners.  
  
———  
  
Jack had settled himself and got accustomed to his new found digs at the B&B. His room was nice, a bit “airy-fairy” for his taste but he was happy enough. He could sense this was Val’s taste one-hundred-percent. He wanted to know why had happened to her and why she was no longer with us. But knew it was a bit too soon to gossip and thought or more hoped he would be told when they said he could be. But what was really rattling round his brain, again was Robert and Aaron. What did Diane mean, he didn’t deserve the right to know? He was adamant he was going to find out. He just knew Aaron had had a court case. He looked the type. A rugged, petty criminal, like his relatives. What did Robert see in a young, delinquent chav? Jack set out to find out exactly what Aaron’s story was and what they were keeping from him.  
  
He made his way downstairs to find Doug, on his laptop, watching a video of a man pot what looked like onion plants, or bulbs. Hard to tell. Seemed a bit weird, whatever. He didn’t like the fact the man was Diane’s partner but felt he ought to try and get on with him.  
  
“Doug.”  
  
“Jack. How are you settling in?” Doug asked.  
  
“Fine, yeah. Feel maybe, me and you should have a drink, maybe get to know one another properly, now.” Jack suggested.  
  
“Yes that would be grand. Now I’m guessing you’re not partaking in alcohol, what with you being, ill?” Doug wondered.  
  
“A little nip of scotch won’t harm me, might kill off a few cancer cells if anything.” Jack laughed, he had to these days, life for the moment.  
  
“Oh well, if you insist. I have a lovely 2002, dying for your taste buds.” Doug boasted.  
  
“Excellent, Douglas.” Jack replied.  
  
———  
  
Adam and Vic had left to chill and get changed for their night out. Aaron and Robert had sat in silence on the sofa for the 10 minutes they had been gone. Robert’s touches on Aaron leg proved to be heading with one end result in mind.  
  
“Yes Robert?” Aaron asked.    
  
“I need you…” Robert began kissing Aaron passionately and caressing his hands all over Aaron.  
  
“Is this just another way of getting back at your Dad?” Aaron asked, harshly.  
  
“Eh, he’s not here. What the fuck, Aaron?  
Look it’s been tough day. I need to let off some steam some anger, with you, my boyfriend.  
You’re hot as fuck, I want you. I’m sorry.” Robert explained.  
  
“Don’t be.” Aaron returned the kiss and ran his hand up Robert shirt and stated to un do his buttons.  
  
“Let’s?”  
  
“Let’s.”  
  
———  
  
“That was amazing. You were amazing. You are amazing.” Robert panted.  
  
“As much as I’d love us to just stay here and snuggle up talking about how amazing that was, which it was, we do have to get ready for this night out. Shower? Try not to have your hands all over me, too much. Time is of the essence and all that.” Aaron winked.  
  
Robert hit Aaron with the pillow they had just fucked on playfully, smirking and smiling. He adored him and was so glad they had each other, finally. He didn’t like the idea of it having to be Aaron’s turn to be there for him. But he was glad he was.    
  
———  
  
Doug and Jack had been having a touch of male bonding for over half an hour.  
  
“So what’s Aaron’s story then?” Jack just came out with it.  
  
“You know about Aaron then?” Doug replied.  
  
“No, that’s why I’m asking you. Well, I obviously know him and Robert are together. I have no idea how they think that that’s alright. Like fair enough Aaron, but not Robert…” Jack started.  
  
“Oh Jack I’m going to have to interrupt you there, hang on a minute. It’s 2016. Live and let live. We are who we are. We love who we love and Robert just happens to love Aaron and vice versa.” Doug made very clear.  
  
“Aaron’s had a very tough time lately…” Doug started. Jack liked where this was going and was finding away to get what he wanted to find out from Doug.  
  
“Yes, well Diane was about to tell me, but things got distracted and so, you can tell me.” Jack found himself sure he was going to get exactly what he wanted to know about Aaron from Doug.  
  
“Right you are then, well ever since he came out really. Tried to have away with himself when he was 18, all because he couldn’t handle being gay. Met a bloke, fell in love with this bloke, beat him up worried people would think he was gay. Was up in court for beating up this bloke, but he comes out so he got away with it. They started going out, the lads in a car accident, ends up paralysed, Aaron has away with him, it’s what he wanted, for Aaron to assist his suicide. He can’t face living anymore. Obviously Aaron is up for murder. Gets away with that too, like he should. There should be a law for assisted suicides, I think Jack. I mean the lad was desperate. He didn’t cope too well with the whole situation. He self harm’s or did, I don’t think he does now, so much. I always did wonder what exactly made him so unable to be himself, be gay in the first place, why he was so in the closet. Turns out the poor lad was sexually abused by his own father. Your Robert was the first person he ever told. They weren’t even together at the time. Bloody hell, Aaron had just been in prison suspected of shooting Robert, so they weren’t on the best terms and I had to be the mediator between them for stuff that went on with Diane and Chas. Oh that was hard work. I think, no, I know that your Robert is the reason that Aaron is still alive today. Helped him through the court case. Provided evidence, he was a great support. Gordon, his Dad, not that he should ever be called that. He was found guilty, sentenced to eighteen years. But the scumbag, topped himself. Robert’s been so good to him. Gay or not, can’t you see, they’re in love and are so important to each other.” Doug gossiped. Answered everything Jack had wanted and more. Once he started he just couldn’t stop. That’s what several “nips” of his scotch had done.  
  
Jack couldn’t understand how Robert could want to be anywhere near someone as messed up as Aaron. He didn’t get it. His son isn’t gay, why have a troubled, abused and well what sounds like crazy individual as his partner? Something dawned on Jack, something that had happened 15 years ago that he hadn’t thought about for a long time. This made Jack think maybe he’d messed up his own son, although miles apart from what Gordon did to Aaron.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy and as requested/suggested by JamesM97: there's a punch!

Aaron and Robert had managed not to get up to too much mischief in the shower. They were almost ready for their night out. They were sure exactly what the night out was entailing, but Paddy was right. The four of them needed to be together and let off steam at the bombshell that had been dropped in front of their very eyes. Aaron knew there were still things Robert was keeping from him about his past, his childhood with his Father. His life after they lost his Mother. But he knew that one day, Robert would come to tell him, he knew it had to be when Robert was ready.  
  
Robert could be classed as strangely quiet on any other day but Aaron knew he was probably dealing with their news with a delayed reaction almost, and also the few shots of whatever he could get his miss on before was wearing off.  
  
“You look gorgeous, we heading down?” Aaron complemented Robert. And suggested they went down to the bar for drinks.  
  
Robert was wearing a new maroon coloured shirt with dark blue jeans. The shirt has a small navy blue pinstripe running through and it really did compliment his hair, eyes and skin tone wonderfully. Aaron always did like it when Robert wore their now “shared” maroon jumper with his lather jacket and this was an even better combination.  
  
Paddy was right, they needed a night out to bare with everything that had just been thrown at them. Aaron was glad at how things had turned out his best mates now properly being his family.  
  
Aaron and Robert headed down to the bar just as Adam and Victoria arrived - talk about weird. Robert got the drinks in, 3 pints, a large glass of white wine and 4 shots of Sambuca. This day needed lifting and it seemed alcohol was the only thing that would do that. Hotten Town was going to be painted red.  
  
Chas had made Diane aware of the “kids’” plans for the evening, implying that Jack daren't step foot in The Woolpack that evening or he would be skating on even more very thin ice.  
  
But Jack was reeling from the information he had got out of Doug. Trying to process that Aaron “was damaged goods” and felt even more disgusted at his son’s relationship with him. How could he look at someone so messed up? How could he be attracted to a victim such as Aaron? He felt sick at his son going anywhere were a rapist had been, in his eyes that didn’t make Robert any better. Had Jack not listened to a word that Doug has wrongly said about how special and important Robert had been for Aaron? Jack knew he was told to stay away, but he needed to make sure Robert would not carry on making anymore mistakes in his life. He’d made far too many already.  
  
Jack gathered his hat and coat to head over to The Woolpack, even though he was specifically told not to. Diane caught him.  
  
“And where to do you think you're going?” Diane yelled.  
  
“Pub.” Jack replied, matter of fact.  
  
“I don’t think so. I specifically told you not to. The four of them are having drinks together, then they’re going out. Me and Chas would appreciate it if you didn’t run their day anymore. If you must, should you be on your medication? There’s plenty drink in here, at a cost of course.” Diane replied, sternly.  
  
“Me and Doug had a little -chat earlier.” Jack said, emphasising the word chat.    
  
“Oh yeah, very nice.” Diane replied, uninterested.  
  
Jack would have to accept her a Doug as a couple or he’d have to move on.  
  
“Yeah, he told me all about Aaron. What you told me I didn’t deserve to know.” Jack replied, smugly.  
  
“Did he? He didn’t!” Diane yelled.  
  
“Yeah all about him being abused by his Dad. I remember the bloke, that Christmas, and when he dropped off Aaron for Andy and Katie’s wedding. Nice bloke.” Jack replied, insinuating he didn’t believe Aaron’s story.    
  
“Oh well of course if you think he was nice then of course he was, wasn’t he?” Diane replied disgusted.  
  
“All I’m saying is those Dingle’s would say anything…” Jack commented.  
  
“This is precisely why I believed you didn’t deserve to know Aaron’s story, their story. You wouldn’t get it.” Diane replied, emotional.  
  
“Oh I get it all right, he’s damaged goods. Why the hell is Robert over there playing house with some sexual abuse victim going exactly where he ‘claimed’ to be abused? Turns my stomach at the best of times, but this! Oh yeah, he was really abused then, wasn’t he? If he can do ‘that’ with my son!” Jack ranted before an all mighty slap went across his face from Diane.  
  
“How dare you Jack Sugden! That poor lad, damaged goods? How dare you. Yes he’s been damaged, his innocence taken away. By someone who should’ve loved him and protected him from hurt. He had to carry this secret, hide it away, pretend it had never happened for two thirds of his life, Jack. Robert was that one-in-a-million person to bring it out of him and make him see it wasn’t his fault. He wasn’t to blame, he had done nothing wrong. You should be exceptionally proud of your son. Not disgusted.” Diane finished.  
  
Jack just stood there blank. Taking some of it in, but still not satisfied. As Diane had walked out of the B&B, Jack was adamant he was going to the pub.  
  
Jack walked in the double door of The Woolpack. Even though he’d been in the back hours before. He felt of waft of emotions actually entering the pub “the proper way”.  
  
The hustle and bustle of the pub silenced as he walked in. With a few of the regulars knowing Jack and being shocked at his appearance.  
  
Chas’ anger leaped out.  
  
“I thought Diane would make it clear, we don’t want you here.” Chas yelled from behind the bar.  
  
“Free country.” Jack replied, cocky.  
  
“But it’s my pub…” Chad replied but was cut of by Victoria.  
  
“Just five minutes. Please Chas?” She pleaded.  
  
Chas just exhaled and nodded before heading back for a breather.  
  
Adam, Robert and Aaron looked confused and angry at Vic just being taken in again.  
  
Victoria nodded for Jack to pull up a still and still with them. He say between his children.  
  
“All I ever wanted was for my children to be happy.” Jack started.  
Robert sniggered a “yeah right” remembering his past.  
  
“Victoria I can see you’re happy, I believe you are. Adam you seem a lovely bloke, from a good farming family background…” Jack continued.  
  
“‘Cause farms are everything aren’t they? Be be all and end all. Do me a favour.” Robert hissed.  
  
“But Robert. Is this really you? What you are, what you want because, it’s not ideal.” Jack asked, shifting his view to both Robert and Aaron.  
  
“What’s not ideal? Being with Aaron. Thought you had just said all you ever wanted was for your children to be happy? Well I am, I’m the happiest I’ve ever been and so is Aaron. So if that’s not ideal, I don’t know what is.” Robert explained, angrily.  
  
“Well I just think that if you’re going to be gay, at least be with someone who isn’t so, damaged.” Jack replied.  
  
Robert’s mouth just shot open. Vic and Adam looking at each other, seething.  
  
“You what?” Aaron asked, harshly. Which he had a every right to.  
  
“Robert you like women.” Jack replied.  
  
“Yes I do and I like men too, but right now and for the rest of my life. I love Aaron. Got that? And you still haven’t answered Aaron.” Robert replied angrily.  
  
Aaron was unsure at Robert’s confession. Since they got back together or well together properly they hadn’t talked about Robert’s sexuality Aaron now just presumed Robert was gay. But just wasn’t the best at admitting it. Like last week he made a remark about not wanting to go to the “gay place” as he didn’t like it. Now Aaron was beginning to see why and he didn’t like it all very much.  
  
“I’m just saying that if you claimed your dad abused you then why are you with my son? Robert isn’t, like that.” Jack hissed.  
  
“Claimed?” He laughed softly. “Mate, he did. He was found guilty. Everyone else didn’t doubt me. They believed me. And Robert being in a loving relationship with me doesn’t make him ‘like that’ don’t worry. ‘Cause you know what? No one else has thought like that either. Maybe it’s you that’s sick in the head?” Aaron replied his usual husky explaining tone.  
  
“One day my son will realise how hard it is to be with you when he can have anyone else in the world it seems, cheap tart or even an un-damaged bloke. And he’ll be away in a shot. ‘Cause that’s all he good at, lying and cheating.” Jack yelled to a silent pub.  
  
The Aaron pushed the back of his chair with the back of his thighs, the wooden legs squeaking on the floor with all his mite. He moved two steps over beside Robert, turning his head behind, running his temples with his finger tips before forming a fist and punching Jack. Only a few of the non-regulars gasped. Just as Diane walked into the pub.  
  
Jack remained upright, only just. Aaron knew he could’ve punched harder, much harder. But felt that wasn’t appropriate. Not that that punch was at all either but he needed the release.            
  
Chas had returned when she heard it kicking off and under her breath “Oh Aaron, he’s a dying man.”  
  
Adam sat in silence. Annoyed, so annoyed at what Jack had just said and secretly beaming at his punch. If anyone deserved a punch right here right now it was Jack Sugden.  
“Aaron, he’s a dying man. My Dad. But I’m not saying he didn’t deserve that one bit.” Victoria stuck up for her brother in law.  
  
Jack, embarrassed from his punch, holding his bleeding nose just nodded to the table with his children and their partners, Aaron still standing. Walked past Diane who ushered him back to the B&B.      


	9. Chapter 9

“Are you going to let Aaron get away with this?” Jack yelled at Diane on the way back to the B&B.  
  
“Well I don’t know exactly what you said but if it was anything like what you just said to me then yes, Jack you probably deserved that! Aaron doesn’t just punch people unprovoked. Although you being here after all this time, you needed a punch off someone.” Diane replied, yelling.  
  
“The more you talk I can’t believe what is coming out of your mouth. Sticking up for some gay thug over me?” Jack yelled.  
  
“That ‘gay thug’ just so happens to love your son so much and he loves him. Be pleased Robert’s got someone in his life, sticking up for him and knows he’s hurting after your big news. Now I suggest you get back up to your room and don’t show your face for a while. Maybe moving elsewhere is the best idea for all of us Jack.” Diane continued and suggested.  
  
Jack just nodded feeling embarrassed like a child that had been told off from their Mum.  
  
———  
  
Chas walked over to their table, Aaron had sat down and was rubbing his bruised and bloodied hand. “You wanna hope he doesn’t press any charges, just what you need is an assault charge against you, yet again. Idiot.” She yelled, jabbing his forehead with her pointer finger.     
  
“Alright, but you heard what he said Mum?” Aaron asked with tears forming in his eyes.  
  
“Yes I did sweetheart, I’m not saying he didn’t deserve it because he one hundred percent did but way and means, Aaron.” Chas replied.  
  
“I mean strictly speaking you can’t be arrested for assaulting a dead man? Can you? So I’d say you’re gonna be just fine. He’s in way more trouble than you. He’s only back ‘cause he’s gonna snuff it for good soon anyway.” Robert said, looking directly into his boyfriends eyes.  
  
“Robert!” Victoria yelled.  
  
“What? Vic sorry but he’s been dead to me longer than he was ‘dead’ anyway. Are you just forgetting what he just said, or did it not going in at all, because precious Daddy is back and he can’t do no wrong? Whatever.” Robert replied bitterly.  
  
“Yeah babe, he was out of order, he said exactly what Aaron was worried people would think and say. He isn’t right in the head.” Adam added.  
  
“I’m sorry, I know it’s hard for us all and yeah, it was disgusting what he said about Aaron and you, Robert. Just Dad’s and their Daughters. I missed out on so much and never thought I’d see him again and now he’s back and full of lies and I don’t like what he’s become.” Vic replied and stated crying. Adam rubbing her shoulder and kissing her cheek.  
  
“I’m sorry Vic, I didn’t even think of that, see I’m a terrible brother. We just didn’t have the same relationship with him. I brought home my best friend from school, they adopted him and preferred him over me. Then he thought he’d help the by burning the place down and killed our Mum and Dad still covered for him and then he shot him and still forgave him.” Robert sounded bitter about Andy again but he didn’t mean to.  
  
“Come on Rob, I thought you’d gave that up? I wish Andy was here, maybe Dad could get through to him and fix everything.” Vic suggested.  
  
“You know what Vic, so do I.” Robert replied. And he meant it, Andy didn’t deserve to be on the run for something he didn’t do, set up by that god awful family. Robert didn't need Jack and as much as he was smug Andy wasn’t the golden boy and still running his beloved farm. Andy being on the run wasn’t right. He did need to be with the family. Jack didn’t have long and not being able to get in touch with Andy, the thought of him never knowing their Dad was still alive, surprisingly was making Robert feel so sick.  
  
“You really mean that?” Vic asked.  
  
“Yeah, honestly, I do.” Robert replied smiling.  
  
With Aaron knowing everything that went on to get Andy out of the country he couldn’t help feel proud of his boyfriend. It reminded him of when he knew he’d started to fall in love with Robert. After he listened to him and tried with Andy.  
  
“So town? Still a go-er?” Aaron moved the conversation to try and make thing positive, yeah Aaron bringing in the positivity, things had changed. He was also aware that most of the eyes in the pub will still on him. Yeah he’d punch an ill, old man, but he did have his reasons.  
  
“Yes definitely.” Adam replied, meeting and making his hand against Aaron to form their familiar friendly handshake.  
  
———  
  
Of course the four of them hadn't ate so were drunk fairly quickly from The Woolpack and bars 1 & 2 but now by bar 4 they really were well served. It wasn’t even close to closing time so that meant they weren’t giving up either. Of course it was a Monday night so nothing really had picked up. There were a few other groups, maybe the odd couple or two and a few single drinkers, the music was loud but they still able to talk. They hadn’t spoke about Jack all night. Except Adam now had had a thought and of course drunk words are sober thoughts. Out of nowhere, Vic was actually talking about more events for her street food van with Robert and Aaron.  
  
“I mean, who really needs a prostate?” Adam just come out with.  
  
Having to stop talking Vic turned he head an gave her husband ‘the look’ hand smacked him across the shoulder blades.  
  
“I. was talking, rude.” Vic yelled.  
  
“Yeah and mate, we kinda aren’t talking about, anything that happened today.” Aaron added.  
  
“Yeah god yeah sorry, it’s the drink. I mean apart from you guys, eh? Eh? Eyyy.” Adam replied elbowing Vic and Aaron who were either side of him in the booth.  
  
“Well actually all men need to them, for their bits to function, so we’ll leave it there, shall we?” Robert replied and corrected, irritated.    
  
“Oooooh.” Adam replied. Taking another mouth of his drink before he earned another slap.  
  
They all thought this was clearly a sign to call it a night. Opting to not call a Barton’s Taxi they just jumped into a cab from the rank. Paddy had tipped up ‘beer money’ ensuring they all took their minds off what they’d just been dealt.  
  
———  
  
Diane text Victoria and Robert for them to meet her in the café at 11am.  
  
“So what’s this then, a family meeting? Has he died for good now?”  
  
“Robert!”  
  
“Can we make this quick, ‘cause I need something seriously greasy.” Aaron asked, his voice gravely and rubbing his eyebrows, clearly in hungover pain and suffering.  
  
Diane looking at Vic and Robert.  
  
“Your Dad’s gone down to London, first thing. I tried to make him wait and make sure he had accommodation sorted first. But he’d scarpered. It was his idea to anyway, if you’d didn’t react well and I said it was for the best, after all his- outbursts yesterday.” Diane explained.  
  
“Definitely for the best.” Robert replied.  
  
“Yeah, I agree. Maybe when he’s settled I might go down. That might take the pressure off just him and me, nothing distracting him and I can make sure he’s okay.” Victoria responded.  
  
Robert looked at her shaking his head.  
  
“Look Rob, I’m not condoning what he said, at all. You know I love the both of you. But I don’t know, I can’t explain. Now I know he’s ‘here’ I need to know he’s okay and have him in my life, okay? It doesn’t make sense, but it does?” Victoria explained.  
  
“No it’s fine Vic, you wouldn’t be you if you didn’t care for everyone, Dad included. Just don’t have him take over your life. I love and respect you and I sometimes forget that you’re still so young, what you’ve had to go through. I just know one thing, I won’t be nursing him from his bedside when it’s the end." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @thisdamndesire x


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a different feel to it and I'm not sure! This is the beginning of time jumps and alternative canon territory... oooh... I did some research on prostate cancer to make sure it was as true to life as possible, so I hope I got that right, it's proving to be harder than I thought for me to write this and get everything involved. Also a massive thank you to smittenwithsugden for the transcripts. I loved the dialogue on screen so wanted it involved in this story. :D :D

**6th - 13th September 2016**  
  
It had to be a late start for the four hungover souls. Four of Bob's legendary Full English's and what seemed like gallons of tea and Americano coffee did the trick and made them all feel human again. Vic was woking the evening shift in the pub so she hibernated back to bed of course thinking about her M.I.A Father but the 3 men were back at the scrap yard early afternoon to try and at least get as back to normality as quick and easily as they could.  
  
“After this bro, we deserve a quiet few months around here.” Adam said just as the clouds blew over the sun, darkening the atmosphere for seconds.  
  
And for the first week at least things were fairly normal and quiet. Aaron was enjoying having Paddy back home. His support for Jack's return had been brilliant and he was even tolerating Robert. For once, Paddy knew it wasn't Robert's doing or his fault and he could appreciate the hurt and confusion Robert was feeling. When Paddy dropped the bombshell that he was returning to Germany after hearing the wonderful news that Rhona and Pierce were now an item, Aaron and Marlon knew this wasn't right. By a simple but effective job of dressing Leo up as a Bavarian in Lederhosen and very cutely they will both add, serving steins of beer and bratwurst sausage to show Paddy that he didn't need Hamburg and Emmerdale with his nearest and dearest family and friends was were he belonged.  
  
Robert had been working most hours god or well the client's sent him and Aaron knew that he, as a workaholic this was his way of dealing with things. Those things being his Dad and his news and scarpering to continue his life down in London. Robert hadn't said much but their relationship was good and they were talking fine enough about everything but Jack, Aaron knew not to push things. He didn't want to waste his breath on him anymore than Rob did after what had been said about the pair of them but especially Aaron. Whatever their past, Jack was Robert's Dad and his initial reaction wasn't wonderful but he knew that Robert couldn't live with another unsaid goodbye when the worst came to it properly this time around.  
  
Aaron and Adam's days amalgamated into what felt like one long, non stop, dreary day. After her hangover days previous, Vic had tried to get back to normal, as normal as she could knowing her Dad was anywhere but where she knew. Alone, ill, vulnerable and confused at what everyone thought of him, really. Vic hadn't really voiced her opinion enough she felt about her true feelings for her Dad and his return. She obviously was appalled at Jack's reaction and Robert and Aaron's relationship. And of course Aaron's past, a past that still to this day, broke her heart.  
  
She got that not everyone was accepting and tolerant of gay relationships yet, which really was a "mind-fuck" that something so natural and right to her as their love is was frowned upon by a hypocritical, lying old man. Even though she did think that, he was her Dad, she loved him and she needed to know he was okay. Eric had knocked in the evening as he'd been cleaning he'd found a letter for Victoria. Jack giving her the address of where he was stopping.  
  
It was his plan all along to go back down to London. Hoping his family would forgive him and insist he stay, but obviously he had burnt his bridges with his reaction to Robert and Aaron. Despite everything, she was Victoria. A caring, loving a sweet young women who couldn't see her Dad go without love and care. Diane and Jack were over, before Jack even had died. She had Doug now and even though she had loved him and voiced that she always will many times to Victoria over the years, Jack wasn't her problem. Jack might be alive but his name was not. He was Charlie Harrison now, an unmarried nobody as far as the law was concerned. Victoria was the only one willing to be there and. Knew she'd be unable to function at home and work without knowing his wellbeing for definite, she booked the first train the following morning to London telling Adam she needed to do what she needed to do and that was to do right by her Dad.  
  
Adam being home alone at their marital home, Keepers Cottage. He was going stir crazy. He had never been without Vic for more than an extended few hours since their wedding day. He had barely heard from her either not since she told her she'd arrived at her Dad's accommodation.   While Jack had been making his plans to return home and claim the last few months of is life the way he wanted to, he'd gained contact with a face from his past who he knew he could trust, some bloke called Matthew who Jack had known in the 60's and 70's when he had lived in London while he was a writer. He now had retired to the Essex countryside but had always kept his first ever home he had bought, his flat in Islington. Jack trusted Matthew with his life and knew he had his back plus somewhere warm and safe to stay while he was still with us. Victoria insisted he get checked out by a doctor the moment she arrived. Jack didn't have any say in the matter. Jack was okay, his tumor hadn't got any bigger, his blood tests were normal enough and he wasn't showing any debilitating symptoms yet.  
  
As far as the doctor at _The Royal Free_ said, "he still had quite a bit of life left in him yet." Yes he wasn't going to get any better, the tumour would never shrink, the cancer was advanced due to late attention and could spread to his lymph nodes or his bones but he could live for anything up to another six months to a year moderately healthily. Victoria wanted these precious times together. Jack wanted independence and sent her back home to live her life as a "fantastic chef" and a wife. But most importantly a 22 year old women with her whole life ahead of her.  
  
As much as the double act were enjoying spending time together while Vic was in London with Jack. Aaron was glad when Adam no longer had to mope about the place on Victoria's return home. Aaron didn't have the father-child relationship Adam and Vic had with their Dad's, he knew this whole situation was difficult for them both to support each other. Even though Adam hadn't mentioned John the whole time Vic was away. Aaron worried Adam was trying to be too strong when he didn't have to be. It wasn't as if Aaron and Adam couldn't open up to each other, they could. It was more Adam knew this wasn't about him and he'd need to have his head in the right place for when the inevitable happens. Aaron didn't want to push stress or strain on Adam by opening up wounds.  
  
Vic's return gave Aaron and Robert their time back as Rob had felt out of place with his own boyfriend while Aaron and Adam were "bromancing" on Vic's departure. Aaron had missed Robert while he'd got too imbedded with work to focus his mind elsewhere for the past week. When some work and time out of their own had popped up, Adam suggested Aaron take it. The export trade in France for scrap dealing. Vic needed to get back to normal and let's face it, Chas and Marlon wouldn't welcome her asking for more time off for it not to concern her Dad. And of course Adam knew zero French whereas Aaron had 2 years of basic "getting by" which was enough to learn and secure deals. Aaron felt this was a perfect opportunity for him and Robert to get away, spend time together and for Robert to come to terms with things a bit better. Aaron had felt bad the way he'd left Robert to deal with things. But he knew that he'd been relived Aaron had time to spend with and worry about Adam instead of pestering Robert.          
  
Robert had a meeting that morning, again slamming himself into work for his own sanity. except half way there on the bypass, his phone rang. He answered on loudspeaker, safely to find it was cancelled. “What a waste of fucking time.” He’d thought to himself and back to normality and overthinking as he had nothing else on today, due to clearing his day for this meeting. Great.  
  
Robert pulled up and parked his car outside and headed in the door.  
  
“Meeting was cancelled…”  
  
“Oui, d'accord. Bien, alors. Parles plus tard. Cheers, nice one, Emile, bye.”  
  
“Well, that's a hidden talent.”  
  
“Doubt anyone French would agree with that.”  
  
“Who's Emile? Should I be jealous?”  
  
“Nah. He's ancient. He's like... 30 or something.” Aaron replies cheekily. “No, he's a scrap contact that I got out there. He says I can go and learn the export trade if I want. So... supposed to be good money.”  
  
Liv arrives home, unexpected and more than likely, truanting.  
  
“Oh, get a room!” The teenager sulks.  
  
“What about school?”  
  
“Boiler's bust, they sent us home.”  
  
Liv heads to the backroom and kitten and more than likely for the crisps and chocolate. That girl eats for Britain.  
  
“Do you buy that?”  
  
“No, but I'd like to hear more about this trip to France you're taking me on.”  
  
“Who said anything about you?”  
  
Aaron marched Liv out but she didn’t want to be anywhere near these two in these four walls the mood they were both in she was happy with her beloved crunchie and chilli heatwave doritos.  
  
Making use of a well earned shared free afternoon and an empty house. Aaron and Robert headed upstairs.  
  
———  
  
Heading back downstairs sometime later to refuel and plan their trip. Robert gladly having something positive to focus on.  
  
“Hotel booked.”  
  
“Nice.”  
  
———  
  
Liv returns home looking her usual smug but fake oblivious self.  
  
“Ah! I just had a little chat with your form tutor. Apparently, the boiler's never been better.”  
  
“It's not what I heard.”  
  
“Hang on a minute, why haven't they phoned me?”  
  
“Ah! Just three missed calls then?”  
  
“Yeah, well, I was going to check it, but then I got... distracted.”  
  
“Apparently, we'll be getting an email from Mr. Dunn, as well. Yeah. About the superglue incident.”  
  
“Spill?”  
  
“I didn't know he was gonna sit there, did I?”  
  
“Liv!”  
  
“What? I offered to buy him new trousers.”  
  
They're gonna want me to go in. That's France off.  
  
Since when was France on?  
  
Today. There's a scrap contact in Calais. I wanted to visit there.  
  
Just say you're going away.  
  
“And how can I do that? You glue your teacher to his chair when I am here. What happens when I'm not?”  
  
“Take me with you.”  
  
“I'll stay and keep an eye on her.”  
  
“You'll be as bad as him.”  
  
“I can do strict.”  
  
“I don't need strict.”  
  
“So what are you saying? I'm too soft?”  
  
“Well, she's sat on the sofa and she's not in school. So, yeah, I'm saying you're the softest softie going.”  
  
“No, he's brilliant.”  
  
“I rest my case.”  
  
“Everything's booked now. There's no need for you to miss out. I can cope with her.”  
  
“And what about our holiday?”  
  
“We'll have a proper one when you're not working. Might actually see each other then.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“Yeah. If you don't mind chipping in?”  
  
“Oh. Not at all, love. Try and stop me.”  
  
Robert couldn’t lie, he was gutted, but he’d just immerse himself into work again. He could do that, it’s all he could do. And Liv would keep his hands full.  
  
Robert cuddled into Aaron that bit tighter and needier knowing they’d be a part for a while. He could do this. He could get on with his life as if the past week hadn’t changed anything at all.  
  
———  
  
Again Liv took centre stage and over for Robert emotional, not that he was overly showing it goodbye to his boyfriend when he felt his emotions were really beginning to show. He didn’t want to crack but the not knowing and trying not to care was beginning to drive Robert insane.  
  
“Well, I'm gonna miss you.” They kissed gently but the connected was warm and needed, but honestly he needed more  
  
“Drive safe.”  
  
“Call me when you get there.” Chas added.  
  
“And good luck.”  
  
“You're looking after Liv, mate. You're the one who needs luck.”  
  
Robert was going to prove who he really was now while Aaron was away and make everyone proud of him. He was sure of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come scream about wedding spoilers with me on Tumblr ~thisdamndesire xo

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr @thisdamndesire xo


End file.
